Inside our Skin
by MaeryxPunkgirl
Summary: With selfish hearts that hides our sins. Las cortinas se mecieron permitiendo que la brisa matutina ingresara en la habitación. Sin embargo, eso no era suficiente para enfriar sus pensamientos.  La odiaba. Pero a la vez la deseaba. SASUSAKU


**Disclaimer:** Tanto Naruto, como ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Sin embargo, esta historia si es una creación original propia.

**Rate:** +16

**

* * *

**

**Inside our skin**

**(With selfish hearts that hides our sin)**

_I've paid my dues, so don't be rude stop putting up a fight_

_I just want to get with you tonight_

La odiaba. Si, profundamente. Era la peor persona de todo el mundo. No, del universo. Era una mujer astuta, que sabía cómo controlarlo, cómo tenerlo a sus pies. Él, quien siempre se había enorgullecido de su propia inteligencia y astucia, era un idiota. Caía como una mosca. No lo comprendía. Bueno, si… quizás podría entenderlo un poco.

Esta era _su_ _venganza_. Una pequeña retribución por aquellos años, en los cuales él la había ignorado. ¡Pero era un crío! Y ella…

_Ella…_ bueno, ella ahora era una hermosa mujer. Claro que si.

-Hn…- Suspiró con, una bien ocultada, frustración y se incorporó. Su vista se mantuvo fija en el frente unos segundos, acostumbrándose a la penumbra. Las cortinas se mecían suavemente debido al suave viento helado de la mañana. Cerró los ojos, dejando que su mente se despejara unos segundos, cuando un movimiento a su lado lo turbó. Volteó a ver callado, encontrándose con lo que buscaba. Los mechones rosados caían como cascada sobre la blanquecina espalda. La piel brillante y suave, como si de porcelana se tratase. Tentadora.

¿Pueden ver a lo que se refería? Ella era la peor. Astuta. La odiaba.

Sus labios se tensaron, formando una fina línea. Se recostó, posando la cabeza sobre los nudillos de su mano izquierda. Con el dorso de la diestra, acarició aquella piel, disfrutando del tacto. No era justo que lo manipulara. Ella debía saber lo que hacía… Probablemente estaba jugando con él en ese preciso momento. Su mano viajó hasta la punta de las hebras rosadas, comenzando a jugar con ellas. Un pequeño movimiento por parte de su dueña y un suave gimoteo.

-Mmh…- Aquel sonido crispó los nervios del azabachado. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que volverlo loco con tanta naturalidad?

Bufó irritado, posando la frente en el hombro femenino, permitiendo que un suave aroma a flores de cerezo lo invadiese. Dio una profunda inhalación y alzó la cabeza para contemplarla.

_Farsante_… Durmiendo tan plácidamente, cuando él se sumía en una tortura silenciosa.

Los labios volvieron a tensarse y sus ojos recorrieron la delicada silueta cubierta por las blancas sábanas. _Afortunadas._ Su mirada no demoró en recorrer la figura un par de veces, deleitándose. Finalmente, regresó su vista a aquella pequeña espalda. No era para nada justo.

Suspiró y se aproximó sigilosamente, como un predador que procuraba no alertar a su presa de su presencia. Su rostro rozó con suavidad la delicada piel, sintiendo la caricia de la misma en su nariz, frente y mejillas. Otro pequeño gimoteo escapó de la garganta de la durmiente, y la poca razón, que mantenía al muchacho en un frágil contacto con la realidad, se desvaneció. Ya no le importaba nada.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, dedicándose a saborear aquella piel. Repartió pequeños besos en el omóplato derecho, bajando hasta el centro de la espalda, para luego subir hasta el cuello. Su cuerpo se acercó y amoldó perfectamente a la figura femenina. Ya no podía hacer uso de razón.

...

La habitación se encontraba sumida en una agradable penumbra, y era invadida por un seductor y arrasador silencio. Los sonidos naturales del exterior, y la calma del interior de aquella habitación, la invitaban a seguir dormida. Rendida en los brazos de Morfeo. Y ella no se negaría a tan amable invitación. Oh, no, claro que no.

Se removió en su sitio, rodeando la almohada con sus brazos. _¡Ah! _No había nada mejor que una cómoda y tibia cama, en esos días gélidos.

Un suspiro placentero escapó de sus labios, seguido de otro pequeño movimiento en su propio lugar. Intentó girarse, pero algo le impidió moverse con libertad. Era como si algo o alguien la hubiese apresado. Frunció el ceño al sentir unos ardientes labios posarse sobre su piel fría.

-Mmh… Sasuke…- Susurró con voz ronca, adormilada. Probablemente, el muchacho había malinterpretado su tono, puesto que continuó con la repartija de besos. Esta vez, se dirigieron hacia su oreja. Suspiró con fatiga. Solo pensar que en un par de horas debería ir al hospital, ya la agotaba. –No… estoy cansada. Déjame dormir.- Agregó, intentando ignorar aquella mano traviesa que se dedicaba a acariciar su vientre ocasionándole suaves cosquillas.

El muchacho, simplemente se incorporó y clavó sus ojos negros en los orbes color esmeralda. Aquella mirada intensa, penetrante. Era como si pudiese leer a través de ella. Un nuevo escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

No podía ser así. Era un chiquillo caprichoso. No debía doblegarla a su voluntad, para que ella hiciera todo lo que a él se le antojase.

Un nuevo suspiro escapó de sus labios y pudo escuchar una pequeña risilla, escapar de los labios del Uchiha. Una sonrisa de satisfacción adornaba su rostro. Demonios…

-Dije que no, Sasuke.- Susurró con pereza, posando una mano sobre el rostro del muchacho, para apartarlo con suavidad. El chico sujetó los finos dedos femeninos, para besar los nudillos. En verdad podía ser insistente cuando quería. Caprichoso como un chiquillo.

...

Siempre era así. Siempre rechazándolo. Siempre teniéndolo allí, suplicando. Era una _maldita_. No podía ser que ÉL, Sasuke Uchiha, estuviera pidiéndole. No debía ser así… Ella debía pedirle a él. Él debía ser quien tuviera el control.

Bueno, cómo sea. Por más que ella insistiera en negarse, él no era alguien que se rendía con facilidad. No, al menos, cuando era algo de su interés, o algo importante. Y esto abarcaba ambos conceptos.

Nuevos besos se dieron por iniciados, comenzando en la base del hombro, para subir hasta la clavícula. Las delicadas manos femeninas intentaron apartarlo, pero él las sujetó con facilidad y las acomodó sobre la cabeza de la muchacha.

-Sasuke…- Se quejó la muchacha, revolviéndose en el lugar. Sin embargo, él no hizo caso. No, ya no estaba al mando su lado racional. Otra parte de él había tomado el control.

El recorrido de sus labios continuó por la garganta, saboreando cada centímetro de piel, bajando hasta la clavícula. El aroma de la pelirrosa se había vuelto afrodisíaco, embriagando cada uno de los sentidos del muchacho, anulando cualquier posibilidad de que su mente se enfriara y pensara con claridad.

-He dicho que no, Sasuke.- Insistió la muchacha, forcejeando. No parecía que fuera a ceder a los caprichos del joven Uchiha, quien estaba muy centrado en su actividad.

Los besos subieron hasta el mentón y sus labios acariciaron cada rincón de aquel rostro. Las mejillas sonrosadas, los ojos, la frente y, finalmente, los labios. Si, aquel par rosado, fino, seductor, perfecto. Decidió disfrutarlo, por lo que rozó los labios de la muchacha con los propios. Se rió mentalmente al escucharla quejarse entre dientes, pero siguió con su juego. Se sentía como un niño en una dulcería. Solo que lo que él probaba era más dulce que cualquier caramelo, pero sin llegar a empalagarlo nunca. Sus ojos negros se reflejaron en los verdes, que lo veían molestos.

-Hn…- Musitó, antes de presionar sus labios contra los ajenos, en un beso feroz. Ella pareció mostrarse recelosa a responderle, pero no le importó.

...

Claro… solo importaba su propia satisfacción. ¿Y lo que ella quería? Bah, daba igual ¿cierto? Así era y parecía que nada cambiaría. Pero tampoco es como si ella pudiera negarse. Bueno, si podía… pero no con facilidad. Él no era del tipo que aceptaba sin luchar. Él iba por lo que quería, sin importarle nada más. Ya lo había dejado en claro más de una vez.

-Oye…- Masculló con dificultad, en medio de aquel ataque invasivo a su boca. Algo fastidiada de que no le hiciera caso, optó por una medida drástica.

-¿Qué demo…?- Se quejó el muchacho, apartándose de ella, para verla fijamente a los ojos. Pudo ver su propia expresión triunfal, reflejada en los ojos color noche. El joven azabachado, se cubría la boca con una mano, tocándose el labio inferior. Aparentemente, aquella mordida "juguetona", no le había agradado.

-Dije que no.- Musitó ella con calma, incorporándose sin soltar la sábana. Temía que él atacara cualquier recodo de piel expuesta y la llenara de marcas. Tal y como había sucedido ya varias veces anteriores. Aún podía recordar a una Ino burlona, y una Hinata roja, que no se atrevía a verla a la cara. Un suspiro resignado escapó de sus labios.

El reloj despertador no demoró en sonar, obligando a la joven a emitir un quejido y volverse irritada a Sasuke. -¿Ves lo que haces? Ahora debo irme y no pude descansar a gusto.– Se quejó irritada, para luego levantarse, dejando al muchacho de cabellos negros atrás. Sin más se encaminó hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta de un tirón.

_Tal y como una niña encaprichada_. Así se había vuelto a verlo Sakura, justamente después de que aquel aparato hiciera su aparición.

Rayos, aquella expresión de enfado solo lo hacía desearla más. ¿Ven? No era justo. Ella sabía los efectos que estaba causando en él y no le importaba. No hacía nada al respecto. Lo obligaba a vivir a pan y agua… metafóricamente hablando, claro.

-Hn…- Respondió únicamente a su "berrinche", para luego deleitarse con la vista, cuando ella se levantó y avanzó hacia el baño irritada.

El golpe de la puerta. Un correr de cortinas. El suave repiqueteo del agua. Toda una serie de sonidos, acompañados de un suave monólogo por parte de la irritada pelirrosa. Una pequeña sonrisa de conformidad se dibujó en los labios del Uchiha.

Él consideraba que ya había pagado sus deudas, pero ella insistía en no darle los gustos.

Definitivamente, ella era la peor persona del universo… Pero _dos_ podían jugar el mismo juego.

* * *

**Notas de Autora**:

Hola tanto, tanto tiempo. Hace mucho no publicaba nada por aquí. Bueno, es que pasé un período de sequía de inspiración en lo que fics respecta… WTF? Como sea. Espero les haya gustado este, de momento al menos, oneshot. La verdad no estoy segura de si dejarlo como autoconclusivo, o agregar un capítulo más. Dependerá de la inspiración que surja.

En fin. Ya saben como hacerme saber qué tal la historia.

Aprovecho esta oportunidad, para avisarles de un nuevo proyecto en el que estamos trabajando con dos amigas escritoras: Sannin Onigiri (Pueden verlo en los autores favoritos de mi perfil). Les sugiero estén atentos/as a ese user de fanfiction. ¿Quién sabe qué cosas pueden salir de allí?

Ya pronto nos veremos subiendo algo. Así que... ya saben. Manténganse al tanto.

Bueno, ahora si, me despido. Nos vemos pronto.

_**MaeryxPunkgirl**_


End file.
